A thirty year hunger
by KittentheCat
Summary: The last time he saw her was 1959. But here she was on the Boardwalk almost thirty years later, looking the same but still smelling so human. David hasn't changed at all and Annie has no time for the man who left her all those years ago or his questions about her appearance. But the Lost Boys aren't going to let the girl get away. Stand by Me film references. DavidxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The last time he saw her was 1959. But here she was on the Boardwalk almost thirty years later, looking the same but still smelling so human. David hasn't changed in all and Annie has no time for the man who left her all those years ago or his questions about her appearance. But the Lost Boys aren't going to let the girl who occupies their leaders thoughts just get away. Stand by me references DavidxOC**

 **So the parts in 1959 are from Stand by Me.**

David snarled and raised his hand and Marko stopped pushing abruptly, almost tipping the blonde leader out of the wheelchair.  
"Hey David, the fuck man?" Marko asked, drawing the attention of the other boys. Star perched on her bed and tried to ignore the mood shift. David was stood poker straight in the middle cave. Dwayne put down the book he was reading and gently moved Laddie who had been sleeping against his side. Paul turned off his rock box as they waited. And waited. Paul started to get agitated, staying still for too long was not his thing. Then they felt it too, it started in the pit of their stomachs like a nervousness most of them hadn't even felt whilst human.

"What the-" Paul started but David's hiss but him off and silence regained control. David turned his head, listening. Dwayne glanced between his other two brothers and together they probed the mental link between them all. David growled lowly. His features had morphed to his true Vampire self, his brothers testing him was not helping but he granted them access.

It was overwhelming. Paul sat down on the edge of the fountain and Marko stumbled back slightly, Dwayne was luckily still sat. David was letting them feel what he felt and it was awful. Paul wanted to vomit, the anxiousness took over his whole body and he bounced his leg to try to distract himself.  
The feeling was pulled back from the three and the silence continued as the three brothers studied their Sire.  
"What was that?" Paul asked, he was sat on the fountain still almost doubled over with his head on his knees, he'd knew his last meal would come back to haunt him one way or another since his brothers seemed to recover quickly.  
Star poked her head around her curtain studying them. David's features slipped back into place and in a blink Dwayne was beside him, his hand on the leaders shoulder.  
"Have you ever felt anything like that before?" He asked.  
The blonde glared at the floor and then the ceiling as though he still expected to hear an answer. Paul and Marko joined Dwayne beside David, who finally answered, "Yes. But that raises more questions than answers."  
Pauls brow furrowed, "Well what the fuck was it?"  
David glanced between their faces then back at Laddie, he didn't have to turn to know that Star was watching his back, "Sun up in half an hour."  
Then he was gone.  
"I guess that means we have to go see Max tomorrow then?" Marko asked and bit his nail. Dwayne nodded slightly and moved Laddie to his bed, sending Star a brief glare for eavesdropping and left for the sleeping area.  
Marko untucked the joint from behind his ear and held it out to Paul, "Night cap?"  
Paul laughed, "Oh man you're so good to me."

 **xx**

When David's eyes snapped open, already sneering, his brothers knew he had not had a good days sleep.  
Marko and Paul paused their upside down fight and focused their attention on their fearless leader. "You still feeling that shit?"

David folded his arms and jumped down the floor, he was already in the main body of the cave before his brothers were with him, "We need to feed before I see Max. Star look after Laddie, you're both staying in tonight."  
Star nodded and looked down at the floor and David barely resisted the urge to growl at her. Max thought she'd strengthen the group after he'd given them Laddie, more like a family. She was useless, she wouldn't even feed.  
"But the rides." Laddie protested quietly, they had promised him and all the boys had grown fond of him and they knew that even David didn't mind him too much, they were inside his head after all.  
"Sorry bud, this is boring grown up stuff yeah?" Paul laughed which made Laddie almost smile.  
"Then why are you coming?" Marko asked him and Paul carried on laughing as he pushed him.  
"You can go tomorrow, this is important." Dwayne assured the boy who ran up and hugged Dwayne's legs.  
 _Boys, now._ David's voice snapped through their minds and they turned to leave, Paul turned and pulled face at Laddie as he was leaving and Laddie giggled loudly as Marko pushed his brother over while he was distracted.

 **Xx**

David was fuming. The boys could feel it from outside the video store. Their mental linked was blocked but they could feel it. Vampire's intuition, Paul called it as he rolled another smoke and gave the group of girls looking at them a flirty grin.

"Aren't you full yet?" Dwayne smirked spotting his attention on the girls.  
Marko chuckled as Paul passed him the weed, "Munchies." They laughed.

At the back of the shop Max let out a long sigh which annoyed David more, he didn't even _need_ to breathe.  
"What do you want me to say David?" Max asked, "You know what this feeling is."  
"But is doesn't make sense." David snapped then glanced down, Max was not a man to lose your temper at, he elaborated, "The boys felt it too even before I showed them what I was feeling."  
Max spent a moment looking thoughtful, "Well that could make sense, they're sensing the Mate of one of their pack, the person who sired them."  
"But she can't be here. I left there because I couldn't be around her without it being safe for her." David mumbled before catching himself, it was best not to display attachments in front of their head, even if Max had met _her_.  
"What if she sees me?" David asked, reading himself to leave. He'd not been too long but his boys were even more trouble without supervision and he feeling the pull. She was somewhere not too far away.  
"Anxious to go?" Max asked, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his bright shirt. David felt his jaw clench and Max carried on, "She'd be what, in her 50s or 60s now? If she sees you convince her she's going senile, if you can't…" He put his glasses back on and David felt like he was going to be sick, "..you'll have to kill her."

David stormed out, a group of people parted for him as he approached his brothers. Paul was sat leant against his bike with a young blonde girl in his personal space, he held her hips and whispered in her ear and Marko did the same with the girls friend. Dwayne sat on his bike, his arms folded watching their leader storm towards them. David's coat flapped back with the speed he worked, his mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes screamed havoc. He curled and uncurled his fists as he approached the three.  
Dwayne turned to Paul, Marko and their girls, "Time for the girls to get out of here."  
Marko's girl whined and played with the front of his jacket. "Oh come on Dwayne, these lovely ladies just want to hang out." Paul practically purred.

"Well they can do it somewhere else." David snapped and fixed both girls with an icy glare, both ladies quickly excused themselves and fled.  
"I wanted her." Marko pouted but quickly stopped himself following it up with anything when they saw David's expression. The blonde kicked his bike to life.  
"So where'd you wanna go?" Paul grinned. David started off and the boys followed and made sure to keep up as he raced down the boardwalk, going as fast as he could in the opposite direction of that his instincts where pulling him. Paul and Marko whooped and hollered as people dove out the way of them, they couldn't get through David mentally, let him being a mardy shit on his own.

They pulled up near the rides and chilled out on the railings and their bikes for three hours. Paul and Marko chased each other, they all got high and drunk and David's mood still didn't improve. Paul had Marko in a head lock close to the carousel when Dwayne spoke up, "This is big isn't it."  
David didn't respond.  
"And it's getting worse?"  
David clenched his jaw and Dwayne took that as a yes.  
"What is _it_?" Dwayne asked.  
David gave a hallow laugh, it was dark and made his second in command raise his eyebrow, "Let's call it punishment."  
Dwayne opened his mouth to ask another question when David sat up straight. She was here. _Somewhere_. _Close._ He eyes darted around the boardwalk, there was no one here the right age about from some leery bikers far off but they'd been there the whole time. God she was getting closer. He couldn't vamp out, they were too open.

On the Carousel, Marko laughed running between two horses after Paul, they'd jumped on mid fight and everyone gave them a wide berth. Paul was practically cackling as he headed towards a group of Surf Nazi's and Marko rushed to catch up, he didn't want David getting even more pissy because Paul had started a stupid fight. Paul stopped suddenly and Marko would have ran into him if he was human. The taller blonde held onto the pole for a horse on either side of him as he leaned down to talk to a woman in front of him in the aisle.  
"I'm Paul, and this is Marko." He grinned down at her moving to the side so that Marko could see her. She wasn't short but Paul's height made her look it. She had red hair curled down to just below her shoulders and dark eye makeup which accentuated it. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a white tshirt and dark blue jeans with biker boots. Marko gave her a grin, she was pretty, even if the look did conjure the image of a 50s greaser in his head. Definitely worth the meal and with her slim figure with wide hips she would probably be in their bed before they drained her.  
"And I'm charmed, I'm sure. But I actually got on here to get away from someone." She gave them a quick grin before trying to slip by Paul who leaned down to her ear.  
"Our bikes are over there, we could give you a lift." He breathed and Marko smirked when he saw the woman blush but after a shout from behind them, she quickly pushed past the pair and ran off of the carousel, only stumbling slightly when getting used to the floor no longer moving.  
Paul and Marko shared a grin before running after.  
"You sure you don't need a lift babe?" Paul grinned and the three of them stopped.  
"Paul, was it? Thanks but I'm okay." She grumbled. 

"Oi bitch!" The shout came from behind them and five guys stumbled off of the carousel. Her face dropped and Marko shot her a grin, "On second thoughts?" He prompted and she nodded as the three began running again, Marko and Paul laughing the whole way.

Paul caught her as she ran, sweeping her up off of her feet to run holding her. The girl squealed and the boys laughed, "I know I'm charming."  
The bikes were close, they could see David and Dwayne just stood with their bikes. He gave the pair a grin and gestured down to the girl who had a death grip on his shirt. Desert is served. David was storming towards them. Paul scowled as he, Marko and the girl came to stop. David continued to advance and Dwayne was hot on his heels obviously non the wiser to the course of their leaders aggression. Paul put the girl down, he could hear her heart beat as she tried to calm down, she hadn't seen the other two yet.  
He wasn't bothered about the five guys advancing behind them, they'd back off when they saw who they were dealing with.  
"Guys!" He bellowed, David and Dwayne were almost at them and Marko swore their blonde leader's eyes were close to changing, "We are about to be get away drivers for this lovely lady." Paul gripped the girls shoulders and spun her around to face David and Dwayne as though he was presenting her.  
"Stop manhandling me!" The girl snapped and looked up, David stopped and recoiled back as though she was sunlight, Dwayne walked straight into his back and the suddenness of their stop. He sneered, his senses overloaded. There was no way.  
She finally clocked him, "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." She hissed, her eyes widening.

She knew him. It was her. It couldn't be her. _Annie._ She smelt strange but human. She was the same as he'd left her, maybe not as clean cut and looking maybe a year older but this was his mate. The mate he's last seen in 1959 when he'd left because he had no control over his bloodlust. The mate who Paul had his hands on.


	2. 1959

_**Thanks Shastadragonairtamer for the heads up with me getting Gordy's name wrong!**_

 _ **1959**_

Summer was supposed to be fun. That's what David told her, or Ace, as everyone else called him. Annie could only guess he didn't like his Sunday name. This was not fun. Perched on top of the pool table in a dim bar surrounded by horny idiots, and giggling girls who only wanted to talk about the horny idiots. She slipped off of the top of the table and brushed her skirt out. David would stood with Eyeball, his idiot sidekick, after taking his last shot. Annie had to admit he was attractive.

He held the snooker que so that everyone could see some definition in wiry muscles, he wore a back tshirt, dark jeans and had his blonde hair slicked back. He rolled a toothpick around between his teeth and held and cigarette and a bottle of beer in his spare hand.  
"Hey where you going?" He called when he saw her moving, his voice was deep, confident and it made two of the other girls giggle behind her. Annie tried not to roll her eyes, he didn't scare her. She knew he should. He was destructive and he always had some kind of blade with him, she didn't doubt he'd use it if he needed too.  
But in the two months since she had moved to his town and he'd walked up to her at the bonfire and slipped an arm around her, she'd developed a soft spot for him and he had kept her around longer than his other conquests. He handed the stick to Eyeball and she knew what was coming. He advanced towards her and she raised an eyebrow at his antics as he stuck his fag behind his ear, put his beer down on one of the tables and lifted her at the waist. Annie squealed, covering it as a giggle as he sat her down next to his beer and stood between her legs, her skirt riding up, with one hand on either side of her.  
"I said where you going girl?" He asked, his breath against her ear made her giggle, his hands moved up to her waist. She looked up and caught the eyes of one of his guys who quickly looked away. She'd found quickly that while she was fucking with David, no one fucked with her.  
"I was going to go to the shop, Dav-" She caught herself when he bit her neck and she blushed and forced out, " _Ace."_ And David grinned against her skin.  
She'd found out his name by accident when sneaking out of his house after some Afternoon Delight they'd ran into his mother and Annie promptly dropped 'Ace' which to her sounded like it was trying too hard and didn't suit him at all and almost always called him 'David' or worse 'Davey'. He didn't know anyone else that dare, that was one of the reasons he kept her around.  
"I'll come with you." He grinned and pulled her off of the desk motioning for Eyeball to come with, who promptly dropped what he was doing and followed the pair to the store.

It was a short walk and when they got in there his gripped her hips and started to rub circles on them with his thumbs as he leaned down into her face to whisper to her, "Remember how I said?"  
"David you know I'm not good at this." She whispered back to him, his lips were so close. Eyeball had gone to buy fags for everyone.  
David gave a deep rumbling laugh, her favourite, no one else could pull it off like him. "I know you're a natural, you're just afraid to get caught. You act like I won't be right here, ready to get them if he starts anything."  
He lifted her chin and kissed her hard, once, before pushing her away and walking around the other isle. Annie composed herself and tousled her curls and straightened her skirt. She looked trustworthy. She came from a seemingly nice family. They weren't but she could use the image to her advantage. The young woman saw her target, a man probably in the middle of the age gap between her and David, him being twenty two and her being eighteen. He looked very respectable and Annie could see his wallet in the inside pocket of his jacket. She walked to him slowly and tried to calm herself and look interested in the sleeves. She could see Eyeball near the counter by the entrance.

When she got close enough Annie tripped, it was on purpose but she was so nervous she probably would have done something like that anyway. She let out a girly squeal and the young man jumped held steady her, catching her half stood up she held onto his jacket and gave him an intense look as he blushed helping to right her.  
"Thank you." She breathed lightly, her hand slipped into his jacket and took the wallet quickly. She kept her body close to him so he wouldn't see her slip it into her bag and stepped away looking very embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry I'm so clumsy!" She giggled and stepped around the blushing young man.  
"A-anytime." He stuttered then cast his gaze down her again, "Would you like to go get a coffee?" He gave her a smile which fell when he heard David behind him.  
"She's got plans." He smirked at the end of the hall and Annie went over to him, he slipped his arm around her and they got ready to leave with Eyeball.  
"Knew you could do it girly." Eyeball laughed.  
David leaned down into her ear, "You and your womanly ways." He kissed beside her ear and slid his hand down her thigh as they walked outside.

Two boys approached them and Annie recognised one as Eyeball's younger brother Chris and his friend Gordy. David stepped away from her and took Gordy's cap off of his head as he walked by.  
"Hey my brother gave me that!" Gordy protested straight away.  
David laughed and raised it in the air, his fag hanging out of his mouth, "And now you're giving it to me."  
Eyeball laughed as the kid jumped up trying to get the cap. Annie gave him a sharp look, this kid has lost his brother, he didn't need this. But David ignored her look and that was that.  
"You're a real asshole you know that?" Eyeball's brother asked and David paused, he even took his cigarette out his mouth. This brat was toast. He passed Eyeball the cap and threw the fag on the floor.  
"Your brothers not very polite, Eyeball." He drawled. Annie rolled her blues eyes. He was enjoying this too much.  
Eyeball put the cap on his own head and started in a reprimanding town, "Now Christopher I know you didn't mean to insult my friend."  
David stepped up to the boy, "I know he didn't mean to insult me," his eyes where dangerous, "that's why I'm gonna give him the opportunity of taking it back."  
He looked at the kid for moment, his eyebrow raised until the brat looked towards Annie and cast her glance up and down, sneering. David grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down the ground so that he was leaning his body weight on him, "Take it back kid." he ordered calmly. He reached for his dropped fag and held the still lit end close to the boy's face, "Take it back." He repeated and Eyeball chuckled.  
"David he's just a dumb kid, is he worth this?" Annie hissed at him, but she knew better not to get too close.  
"Shut up Annie." He snapped and Eyeball chuckled more. Annie sent the stupid croonie a glare. David knew he'd pay for it later, probably have blue balls for a few days but she'd let him get some in the end. A gang leader didn't _have_ to listen to orders, hell no one expected him to stay with one broad but he told himself it was easier to have one. That was it plain and simple, not that he'd already cut one guy for looking at her too much. Everyone in town had seen them together the guy really should have known better.

"Fuck this." Annie snapped and stormed off. She had that guys wallet so it wasn't like she was stranded without David and his car. It was later that night that he came by her place to find her. She opened the door and moved out of the way so he could come in because they both knew she'd let him in and they both knew within the next hour he'd have her lay on her bed moaning as he got to taste her. His tongue licked his dry lips quickly.  
"Parents out?" He asked as he slipped his arms about her waist and pulled her close. She kept her arms folded and head turned away from him. They were always out, there was nothing new about that. He didn't think they really existed until he saw the bruises she'd gotten from staying out too late.  
"Did you burn the kid?" She asked, her head still turned but her eyes slid over to him.  
"Nah." He grinned and pulled her close, he kissed down the side of her exposed next and rolled their hips together. She gasped and David grinned. He'd won.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Shastadragonairtamer for the heads up with me getting Gordy's name wrong!  
Also thanks everyone for the interest so far!**

Xx

David glared at the trio in front of him, his blue eyes trying to strike them down. Marko darted his eyes between Paul and David and chewed his fingernail, something was wrong. Paul grinned wider and rocked the girls shoulders back and forth making her hair move, "Assholes giving her trouble." Paul chuckled and gestured behind to the men almost upon them. They'd slowed down since noticing Dwayne and David glaring down upon the situation.  
"On that note." She mumbled and side stepped out of Paul's hands towards Dwayne as she got ready to make her escape.  
Paul caught her wrist and pulled her back to him, they heard David growling but Paul just grinned, the bleach blonde had been in a mood for the past day, he was only trying to lighten him up.  
"Chill out girl, they won't hurt you with us."  
"I just might hurt you if you don't keep your hands off." She snapped and pulled away. Dwayne, Marko and Paul were snickering when the guys caught up. They were all out of breath, typical Surfer Nazi type guys. Two of them, the biggest of the group, had busted lips, one had a black eye and blood trickled down the side of his face.  
"Out of the way _Lost Boys_." The biggest on sneered, his nose was smashed to one side, it had already gone purple and was bleeding down his face.  
Annie stood between the boys, they'd circled her and she knew it wasn't an accident. They were pack hunters and they thought she was prey. They'd thought wrong. She side eyed to where David was stood. His blonde hair styled a bit flamboyantly than she'd remembered, he was wearing long dark clothes that really went with the gangs biker vibe. His face hadn't changed, he was still handsome with strong features and stubble. She refused to look at his eyes though. She knew he was staring at her, through her, trying to figure her out. Those eyes could make her do anything and right now he had the look he'd give one of his boys if they'd tried to make a move on her in the snooker hall.

She wanted to turn to him, put her hands on his face and push her face into his chest and just take in his smell. But she wouldn't. She _couldn't_. If her master found out that David was here, _almost_ alive and well then he'd rip him apart to teach her not to run away again. She shuddered at the thought and David's eyes narrowed, she'd have to big down deep and pretend.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Paul waving one hand in front of her face, the other hand had moved to rest on her hip.  
"You with us there?" He grinned and point back at the men watching them, "You do that?" He pointed at the guys crumpled face.  
Annie gave him a smirk, "You think that's bad? You should see the other guy."  
Paul howled, all his hair moving as he laughed and Marko chuckled loudly. The boys behind her made no noise. The Surfer Nazi's lost patience and two dove between Paul and Marko to get Annie. She punched one in the jaw as he knocked her to the ground, Marko had caught the other and pushed him back into one of the other guys. Paul and other already had each other by the shirt, pushing and pulling each other, Paul laughing loudly.

The air was knocked out of her lungs when he fell on her, he was damn heavy and he punched down wildly at her, hitting her stomach making her feel sick. His hand slipped between her thighs and Annie jerked her knee up hitting him in the crotch, hard. He slumped forward onto her, she could hear the guys scuffling above her, he fell heavily onto her with his neck across her face. She could _feel_ his pulse on her lips and the blood rushing through it. _God she was so hungry._ The smell took over her senses, Paul must have busted someone's face because it was in air, mixed with his laughter. David clearly had secrets of his own, maybe if she just had a _taste_ just one small kill she would be strong to beat her master. She felt her bloodlust coming, the familiar pain that made her want to double over and scream. Then he was gone.  
She lay there and saw the boys standing over her, Dwayne and Marko were holding the guy up by his jacket. David's glare got worse. He stared down at her, her curls were almost fanned out, her shirt had come up over her stomach and they could see the red marks where the asshole had punched her. But that was how he knew this was _his Annie_. Her face was flushed, her eyes half lidded, this is how she used to look after he'd had he way with her, after he'd pulled her back into bed time after time in the same night even though they both had places to be. It was the face she made when they were with his old gang and he'd have his hand under the table running up and down her thigh whispering about what he was going to do to her when they were alone.

But now that face had blood on it, around her mouth where the guy had fell against her. She looked hungry.  
 _Should I find that as hot as I do?_ Paul's laugh cut through their heads and David's glare cut him off.  
Even suspended in the air by Dwayne and Marko holding him back, the Surfer Nazi lunged again, his jacket ripped as Marko attempted to pull him back. Annie whipped her leg up quickly kicking him in the face, his head snapped to the side and Dwayne and Marko dropped the passed out man.

"Thanks." Annie breathed and wiped the blood off of her face with the arm of her jacket. Marko helped her up and she took stock of the men in front of her. They all looked fine. A little excited but fine.  
"So what was that about babe?" Paul grinned.  
"It's Annie, not babe." She grumbled, "They got a bit handsy so I got a bit punchy."  
He gave a sharp laugh and slung his arm over her shoulders, up close he smelt good. He was lucky he wasn't human. "Well Annie, why don't you come back to ours? That might keep you out of trouble for a bit. This is Dwayne and David by the way." He swung his other arm out to gesture to them.  
Annie caught Dwayne's eyes and gave him a small meek smile, barely a twitch of her lips in thanks but she refused to look over at David as she slipped out from under Paul's arm.  
"Thanks for everything, but I think trouble is exactly you have in mind." She mumbled and turned quickly to walk away, she knew Paul and Marko were both reaching for her, trying to stop her from leaving peacefully. The carousel wasn't far away, they couldn't just drag her away.  
But David's voice stopped her.

"Annie."

Her whole body stopped. Her whole body shuddered. Even her mind stopped. Had she gasped? She hoped it was the wind. She hoped the boys hadn't heard or seen her reaction but she knew they had. After all these years, after walking out on her he could still do this to her. She heard Paul snigger. She's been heading back towards the boardwalk and looked down at an unconscious surf nazi near her and wondered which of the boys had been fighting him. Annie steeled herself. This was her defining moment. David couldn't know she recognised him, she had to disappear and make him believe she was a look-a-like. A funny smelling human who they'd happened upon.  
She turned slightly, angling at her hips so she could look back at him without facing them entirely, she gave him a thin smile.  
"Hmm? Dwayne was it?" Annie's voice was steady, she was proud of herself, until she caught his eyes. Instantly she felt his presence like a smoke through her mind, his voice whispering and whipping around her ears and through her hair. She narrowed her eyes and blocked it out like she did with her Master.  
"David." The peroxide blonde corrected her, even though they both knew he didn't have too and David was sure his boys had picked up something was amiss, "We'll be seeing you soon."  
It wasn't a question. He stared her down and she felt her whole body warm under his gaze. She turned back from him and gave the boys a half wave, "Hmm maybe, I'm not in town for long."  
She began to walk away and David watched her hips move and tried to fight the urge to grab her by them and take her into the woods and have his way with her. Thirty years had left his need for his mate dormant and now it was back there was no telling what he'd do. He'd already eaten twice as much tonight.  
"You'll be at the boardwalk." His voice was commanding and he saw her shiver as she left.

Once she'd gone Paul let out a long high whistle, "She was a wildcat. In fact I call dibs, I want a go on that!" He laughed and Marko high fived him until he felt a clawed hand curl into his long hair and he was yanked onto the floor next to the Surf Nazi that Annie had kicked in the face.  
He snarled and kicked his leg out wrestling against David who held him down crouched next to him. "If you wanted her man you should have just said." Paul growled as David pushed him down more. Marko and Dwayne moved to help Paul. Glancing nervously between the two blondes on the floor.  
"She is not on the menu." David's voice was final. An order. He looked up to check his other brothers understood and only when he was content did he release Paul and straight up straight.

Paul rolled on that his was sat with his legs sprawled out before him, his hair stuck up at wild angles and he had mud and blood on his face from the fight and his encounter with David. He folded his arms childishly and scowled, there was no grin, no giggle, no smirk. "Don't you think you should tell us what's going on?"  
David's lip almost curled, ready to let rip again at the blonde. Marko spoke up, "She didn't smell right. She looked at you like she knew you." David's eyes slid over to the curly haired vampire, he used his innocent looks to get victims but he was always on the money, not quite as much as Dwayne, when it came down to body language. Marko, for his credit, gave David a lopsided grin, "She's not your secret girlfriend is she Davey?"  
This time David did snarl.  
The tension popped when they heard Paul complaining and David rounded on him, "What?" He hissed. Paul was checking the inside of his jacket and slapping the pockets on his tight jeans.  
"Where's my stash?" He stuck out his lip and the boys looked confused at the sudden mood shift.  
" _You_ came out without something?" Dwayne seemed amused.  
David pinched between his brow and his nose as Marko started to roll the still sat Paul a joint from his own stash, "Annie took it out your jacket when you carried her." Paul cocked his head slightly before giving Marko a big grin as the blonde passed the smoke down to him.  
"I never saw." Marko argued and Paul nodded in agreement he inhaled the smoke, Dwayne shook his head when they looked to him, he hadn't seen her do it either.  
"Educated guess." David spat out, since when did they think that could question him. Paul took another drag and pointed up at the bleach blonde, "So you do know her." He grinned when David snarled.

Annie ran, running was all she seemed to be doing recently. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any crazier, BAM! Here's her long lost lover looking just as possessive and drool worthy as ever. A few people on the boardwalk moved, the rest she barrelled into until she reached her hotel room. She slammed the door shut and slid down the back of it, resting her head on her arms folded on her knees. She tried to stop it, she felt it quivering up her body then she whimpered and let herself sob.  
She slipped the papers and weed out of her pocket and threw them up onto the nearby counter. She felt about taking them from Paul, he had been a lot more helpful in that fight than she could have imagined.

How the fuck did she get here?

How the fuck did David get here?

It had been a long time since she'd seen him, made longer by the hunger that ravaged her body every day. _No one_ should be able to do what she had done. She crawled to her bed where her rucksack lay open and slid two flasks out, one full of her Master's blood and another with deer blood. This was all she had left. She shook as she unscrewed her Master's blood and took a deep gulp before forcing herself to pull it away. Her body shook as she screwed the top back, she felt her fangs and claws and the blood slip down the edge of her mouth before her tongue darted out to not let any of it get away.

She'd have to use it sparingly. She hadn't wanted to drink her Master's blood away but it would keep her strong enough to survive David and the Lost Boys for now. It was how she'd survived all these years. Feeding off her Master and animal blood, the mix had been enough to stunt her ageing which had vexed her massively at the beginning.

It wouldn't matter soon, her Master had only given her two weeks to do as she wished before he would come for her and make her feed. He had no more patience for her. Annie shuddered at the thought. She was ready to be a Vampire, she'd been stuck in limbo for so long but turning would mean she would be her Master's property, it would be official and she wouldn't be able to use the sun to escape anymore. She crawled onto the bed and glanced over to where she'd stuck up her own black out curtains.

She didn't have long to do what she came here to do. David was a problem she wasn't expected and Annie knew he wouldn't have changed. He'd want answers that she couldn't give.

Xx

After they'd gotten back to the cave, David had taken another swing at Paul and Marko, both of his blonde brothers jumped away and had enough sense to disappear into the alcoves of the cave for a while. Their questioned about Annie had been nonstop and when David ignored them they sang songs about them 'kissing in a tree' to him in their minds. Laddie, oblivious to the tension, rushed up to Dwayne and the dark haired vampire picked him up and swung him around slightly.  
Star stood near the curtain to her bed, watching as David dropped himself into his wheelchair throne and Dwayne sat on one of the sofas with Laddie, who curled up against his side reading a children's book that Marko had stolen from the back seat of one of his victim's car.

Anger rolled off David in waves.  
 _You knew something was coming._ Dwayne asked him through their mind, it wasn't a question but he knew David would tell him nothing if he knew Star could hear. David for his part didn't reply but glared the broken fountain as though he could set fire to it with his mind.  
 _Is she a threat?_ Dwayne probed but he didn't look up from the picture Laddie was showing him in the book.  
David bristled in his wheelchair but he replied, _She shouldn't be like that._  
 _What is she to you?_ Dwayne probed. 

_She's his girlfriend!_ Marko butted in giggling and Star and Laddie both jumped at David's vicious snarl.  
 _He's already got star, Davey you shouldn't be so greedy._ Paul joined in and the leader and his second in command could feel the both blonde Vampire's amusement.  
Dwayne looked up from where Laddie had snuggled in tighter to him, David looked ready to kill.  
 _What should she be like?_ Dwayne prompted, hoping the other two fools would butt out, something wasn't right about that girl tonight.

 _Naked!_ Marko and Paul cheered together from their safety inside the cave.  
David used his connection to push down onto their minds and was satisfied when both whimpered. It was a while before he gave a reply, spoken aloud for Dwayne to hear, "She should be old, or dead."  
David looked up and caught his brothers eye, Dwayne glanced at Star and back to David, "Was she a replacement?"  
David when back to glaring at the fountain, "A piss poor one."

He mused as Dwayne moved to put Laddie to bed, it would be daybreak soon and he'd need a plan. He was now certain that this was his Annie and he needed answers and from previous experience she'd need persuading before she told him anything. If he went in and tried to drag them out of her it would never work. He hoped she didn't do something foolish like try to run during the day, he loved the chase but he wasn't sure he could control the beast within. He looked over where Dwayne lay Laddie down and smirked. Dwayne caught his eye and stared, he'd seen that smirk before and it never ended well. He was just glad David knew, like this new woman, Laddie was off the menu.


	4. 1959: 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and interest, especially Shastadragonairtamer and funkyfloral , you both have no idea how your little reviews built up my day. Thank you so much 3**

 **This might feel a bit filler but I wanted to show how they were when David was human.**

 **1959**

The sun was blaring but the cool wind helped Annie breathe as she wondered down the street. She kept her stack of papers tucked into the crease of her arm; they'd been too big to fit in her tiny bag that held her money and some cigarettes that David had left at her house the previous night. Her face flushed at the thought, he'd been insatiable to the point that her legs ached as she wondered down the street glancing in the shop windows looking for job advertisements. She adjusted her papers, her dad had told her that she needed to seem ambitious and let potential employers imagine her in the role. Annie thought it was bullshit but it kept her father's anger at bay. She heard the car growl behind her before she saw it. She turned to smile at the boys, her loose curls swinging around her shoulders.

"Hey beautiful." Eyeball cheered from the driver's seat, he took a swig of beer and gave her a cheeky smirk. David sat in the passenger side and in the back sat two of his boys, Annie couldn't remember their names, and they weren't exactly memorable.  
"Where're you going?" David asked looking her up and down with a coy smile and she resisted the urge to straighten her skirt.  
"Looking for a job, unlike you bums." Annie gave the boys a small smile.  
"Why would we need jobs?" One of the boys in the back asked.  
Annie pretended to look thoughtful, "Well rent, food and clothes spring to mind." The boys look stumped and Eyeball and David watched her looking amused.

"You getting in then?" David asked as took a swig of his own beer. Annie stepped off of the pavement so she could lean on Eyeballs door, "What's in it for me?"  
"You can keep score." Eyeball suggested motioning towards the baseball bat between him and David.  
"This game again, really?" Annie sighed. David opened his door and slipped out of the car and stalked around towards her, Annie raised a hand to him, the other held her papers. He was giving her that smirk before he'd throw her down on the bed.  
"Ace, no," she warned backing off slightly, she hoped calling him Ace like he preferred would help. Annie had no such joy as David jumped forward, Annie began to run around the front of the car and David caught her easily wrapping one arm around her waist and dragged her towards the car where his boys where laughing loudly. "Come on I'm busy!" Annie whined trying not to laugh. David took her papers as he urged his girl down to sit next to Eyeball and pushed himself in afterwards. He squinted at the papers pretending to read them with interest as Annie laughed and tried to get them back off of him but he leaned over the side of his door.  
"Would you stop?" She laughed and leaned her whole body against his trying to reach the papers.  
"Hmm, well these read like you should just stop trying." He laughed darkly as Eyeball started the car and as Annie tried to reach the papers David threw them over his shoulder and the wind spirited them down the street.  
"David!" Annie scolded, her head whipping around to watch them fly away. The blonde responded by pulling her into his lap. He nipped at her neck and she felt her face flush.

The redhead knew he was being childish, that David's little display of dominance was purely a show for his boys. The two in the back where laughing but Eyeball glared out at the road and his knuckles turned white holding onto the wheel. She side eyed David who was watching Eyeball's reaction looking like the self-satisfied little shit he was. Annie gently pushed him away not wanting to upset the driver even more, even if it was all David who was the one pushing his friend. He pulled her back further into his lap and his voice rasped into her ear, "What's wrong still sore?"  
Her whole face burned as she tried to squirm out of his lap and managed it until she was sat between Eyeball and David. The blonde threw his arm over Annie's shoulder. He was giving Eyeball a smug look. Annie felt so awkward between the two boys; last night David had told him the first thing that has drawn him to her was that Eyeball had expressed interest in her.

They'd been in a fight with another gang and David didn't think Eyeball had pulled his weight so he did the only logical step; David took the girl he wanted.

Annie had taken a second to let the words sink over her while David was chuckling to himself and lighting a cigarette while perched on the edge of her bed in nothing but his underwear. He stopped chuckling when she kicked him, hard, off her bed and he went clattering onto the floor. She peeked over to him, he was sat holding his head, his hair stuck out at every angle and his post sex glow was replaced by blind rage. Well she was pretty damn pissed too.  
After a three hour shouting match about her not being a _thing_ to be taken and that she was fine without him and she'd be fine after he'd gone. He could get fucked if he thought she needed him. Annie belonged to no man! He'd chased her around the house when she wouldn't let him touch him, knocking over the sofa and slamming a door so hard it almost came off of its hinges. When they'd calmed down he finally tackled her to the bed, telling her to stop being crazy. She'd won however, biting into his neck harshly so he jumped back off of her. Things calmed after that and the pair had been forced to agree that while they were whatever they were, they were off limits to other people. She would only belong to him as long as he did to her.

That didn't stop him being a smug asshole about it.

The wind whipped up Annie's hair as they drove until Annie tied it back. Annie relaxed back into her chair, mail box baseball was the stupidest game she'd ever seen. Eyeball sped down the rural lanes and David hung out of the car swinging his baseball bat at each passing mailbox sending them flying away. One exploded and he dropped back into his seat, puffing out a chain of smoke, "Shit I'm out."  
"Shouldn't have gone for a wooden one." Eyeball smirked at him.  
David leaned over Annie at him, "Why don't you tell me something I don't know, asshole?"  
Eyeball laughed and drank back his beer. David passed the bat behind them, "Come on Billy your up."  
"Nah man I don't wanna play anymore." The boy in the back whined.  
Annie rolled her eyes, "Knows he's lost." She mumbled to the boys in the front.  
"You can't quit!" Eyeball protested, "We only played three innings, it'd be an unofficial game."  
One of the back boys started to talk when the other hit him. David and Annie turned to face them, "What's up with you homos? You've been acting psycho all day." David asked.  
Annie scowled at the pair, they looked nervous as fuck.  
"What is it?" David snapped. Annie turned back to face the road, she caught Eyeball's gaze and she rolled her eyes making the brunette man chuckle.  
"It's nothing - nothing. Nothing, nothing." They stuttered.  
"Sounds like nothing." She sniggered and Eyeball offered her his beer which she took, these boys where bad influences on her.  
"Then if you gentlemen don't mind I'd like to finish this game before I start collecting my goddamn social security right?" He snapped and the dark haired one sighs and took the bat before standing.  
"Let's play ball!" David cheered, his arm curling around Annie's waist.

They carried on for a while and by the time it was David's last go, Annie was pretty buzzed from the beer, she was curled up against him, the smell of his smoke seeping into her clothes.  
"You want a go babe?" He smirked and shuffled so he was closer to Eyeball and she could hang out of the car. Her skirt waved wildly in the wind as David held onto her hips. She pulled the bat back and swung putting her whole weight into it. The mailbox swung off in front of the car where Eyeball ran over it. She fell forwards, giggling. David pulled her back by her hips so that she landed in his lap.  
"I did it!" She laughed, turning to give David and the guys a big cheesy grin.  
"That's my girl." He chuckled darkly and the boys sniggered at her antics.

They got back late, as was always the case when she went out with David. Eyeball pulled up outside her house and she felt her stomach drop when she saw her dad's car. Her mum had left to stay with her sister for a while so his temper was worse than ever.  
Eyeball noticed her worried gaze, "You want me to come inside with you?" He asked lowly. David narrowed his eyes at his friend, he'd been too busy lighting a cig to notice the car but he'd heard the exchange. He got out the car pulling Annie with him and pulled her back to his chest, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, his fag dangled from his lips.

"Why would she need you when she's got me?" David made it sound light but Annie heard the challenge laced in it. She glanced quickly between the boys before pulling away from David.  
"Maybe it's because I never know if you're actually staying." Annie mused, "Thanks anyway Eyeball, see you later."  
She gave him a quick wave and started towards her house, anticipation knotting in her stomach. She knew David and Eyeball where still having a glaring match, Annie felt guilty, they were friends and she was coming between them. She opened the door as quickly as she dared and slipped into the house, leaving the door slightly open so that David could join her. The radio was on when she got to the living room, the sides littered with beer bottles. The kitchen door swung open and her father stormed out, a face like thunder as he stomped towards her. He was average looking in every way, average height, weight and face. A perfect suburban gent. Except he was an abusive asshole.

He seized Annie by the hair, making her yelp loudly, her hands jumping up to try to help her scalp. "What time do you call this? You fucking slut." He shook her violently and she squealed. Surely her head was bleeding.

"Mitchell."

David's voice was low and deadly and the grip on her hair lessened until she was dropped to the floor. David stood a few feet away from them, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed dangerously. She meant it when she said; _no one_ fucked with her when David was there. Annie blinked a few times, her face hurt from falling and tenderly touching her cheek she realised her cheek and lip were both bleeding. A strong hand on her upper arm pulled her up and she stumbled back into David's chest.

"Ace." Her father spat, but his quiet suburban husband facade started to fall back into place. David reached over to the table and took three unopened beer bottles between his fingers. Annie shrank away from her father's glare as David put his hand on her back and began to urge her towards the stairs.  
"We'll be upstairs." David called casually over his shoulder as they reached Annie's room. As she slipped into her seat in front of the vanity mirror and began to press her tender cheek, David had already opened one of the beers and started to drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough today?" Annie asked softly as she tried to tease her fingers through her hair without injuring her scalp further.

David scoffed, "I'm not your father, I can handle my drink."  
The statement hung heavy in the air until even David, king of saying what he wanted, when he wanted and not giving a fuck, considered taking it back.

Instead he rose from his perch at the end of her bed and placed his beer on her desk and crouched down in front of her, moving her so that she faced him. He dug into his back pocket pulling out a white rag he used when working on motors with the boys. It was mostly clean, only a splodge of oil in the corner. He folded it to hide the oil and gently wiped the blood from her lip. Annie's eyes darted up to his but he was intently staring at his work. Once he was satisfied there he worked on the cut on her cheek, gently dabbing and wiping the cut. Once done he threw the rag on her bedside table and fixed her with an unreadable look.

"Any serious damage?" She asked, her lip still throbbing and her head swimming.  
"You're still a solid 3/10." He smirked.  
"Then you're still punching well above your weight." She gave him a soft smile and winced when her head throbbed. He scowled and caught her chin with his thumb and finger, "Bed time."  
Annie shook her head a little as she'd dare, "Not now David, I haven't got it in me."  
He shook his head and rose to a stand, he pulled her from the chair and lifted her into his arms, "Not like that, why are you such a damn perv?"  
He put her down on her bed and laughed when she mumbled, "Yeah I'm the perv."

He opened her pyjama draw and pulled out a skimpy nightdress; if he was picking her nightwear then he was picking something to encourage getting laid in the morning. She laughed tiredly after seeing his choice. She was shocked when he helped her change, slowly and with the occasional cheeky kiss, lick, bite and pinch as he helped her slip into the night gown. She didn't have the energy or the inclination to batt away his advances.  
David kicked off his shoes and jeans and threw his t-shirt with them, he hadn't had plans to stay over for the night but he wasn't leaving Annie with her father tonight. David lay down next to her and pulled the blanket over them as he curled up to spoon around her with her back against his chest.  
David nudged her hair away from her neck before kissing her languidly down her neck before biting down on her shoulder. In her tired haze she moaned lowly and he grinned, her neck was her soft spot. Annie moaned again when he nipped her neck and she arched her back slightly, her backside rubbing against his crotch. David caught her hips to stop the movement, "I'm trying to behave myself here." He whispered in her ear.

A bang at the door made Annie jump up in bed, she crumpled under her pounding head from the movement. It took her a moment to compose herself and detangle herself from the blonde in her bed. She shuffled downstairs, relieved when she noticed that her father must have taken himself off to bed because he wasn't passed out on the sofa. Annie opened the door slowly and crossed her arms over her chest when she remembered what she was wearing, stupid David and his stupid pyjama choice.  
The man on her doorstep was very ordinary but she wasn't sure what she was expecting. He wasn't too tall or too thin, probably late thirties to early forties with thick rimmed glasses a navy blue suit.

"Are you Annie?" He asked.  
Annie raised an eyebrow at him, "Who wants to know?"

He fumbled for a moment and pulled out a folded piece of paper and after unfolding it passes it too her, it was one if the resumes David had thrown down the street.  
"My names Max, I'm opening a late night dinner down in town, I usually only accept resumes handed to me in person, not on my doorstep." He smiled.  
Annie's face flushed, "I am so sorry that was my boy- well that was David, he kind of threw them." His smile dropped in disappointment, "So you're not interested in the vacancy?"  
"No - no, I am! Very much so! I just expected to be better dressed I guess." She finished with a mumbled and both of them laughed. He took in her face, the cut on her cheek and lip which where both swelling and starting to bruise, her hair stuck up at the back as those someone had yanked it.  
"Your boyfriend do that too?" He asked.  
"No no! It was someone else, its sorted now." She tried to wave it away.  
"Okay in that case swing by the dinner tomorrow night at 8?" He prompted.  
"Of course!" She grinned as they shook hands as she waved him away and slipped back into the house. She ran quickly up the stairs and jumped under the covers making David groan when she landed on his sprawled out figure.  
"I just got a job!" She cheered as she shook him slightly. He groaned and tried to push her away as he rolled on his back.

Annie rolled with him so that she straddled him waist and leaning down she whispered to him, "Are. you. listening. to. me?" She asked punctuating every word with a kiss to his lips or littered around his face. He opened his eyes slowly but left them narrowed in his sleeply haze. "You look like shit."

Annie scowled before punching him hard in the shoulder.  
"Would you stop?" He groaned and gripped her hips and spun them around until he had her pinned to the bed, his lips on her neck.  
"Thought you wanted to sleep." Annie mocked as his hands slid up her thighs to where her nightgown had already ridden up to her stomach.  
"Shut up." He groaned as she slid her hands into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

Outside Max looked up at what he knew was her bedroom window. Annie. The name suited her. He already knew about her and her boyfriend, not many in this town didn't know about 'Ace' and his gang of overgrown boys. He'd have to get rid of him at some point, a gang leader, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume he'd been killed by someone he rubbed the wrong way. He sniffed, something wasn't right. Or rather it was as right as it should be. They were mated, as humans, Max hadn't thought it possible. It would seem that if he wanted his new daughter, he'd have to gain a son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update and this is a long one, aren't you all lucky? Thank you so much for the reviews again, you guys really brightened an otherwise horrible day. Thanks for all the follows and faves too!**

Laddie was bouncing, Star was whimpering.  
"You think she'd be happy getting out for the night." Paul grumbled to Marko and passed his brother the bottle of Jack Daniels they were sharing.  
"Don't leave me here, don't take me out." Marko mimicked and the pair where laughing again.  
"Paul?" Laddie bounced over and grinned, "Can we go on the coaster? Am I tall enough?"  
Paul put a hand down and shook the boy's hair, "Course lil man! If you're not we'll just carry you in like this." He reached out and picked the boy up and dropped him onto his shoulders, all three of them laughing as Paul ran around the fountain holding the boy on his shoulders.

Dwayne appeared next to David who had been watching the exchange and Star stare off into space. The blonde steadied himself for a lecture, he knew his brother was only trying to help but it was hard not remind the taller vampire that when he snapped he _blew up_ , at least David was constantly awful.  
"Is it wise to bring them if we're going to have another run in with Annie?" He asked his Sire.  
David gave him a smirk, "She loves kids. Besides, we did promise him yesterday." To anyone else it might have sounded sweet but the other vampire knew differently, David was playing his favourite game, pulling the strings and making his puppets dance.

Annie's eyes snapped open at sunset and she rolled flat onto her back revelling in the new energy burning through her body. Running a hand down her stomach she left out a relived sigh to feel no tenderness. She'd been in countless fights and brawls since she'd turned into a half Vampire but she was still astonished by the results. This was her second night; she sprung out of bed quickly and into the shower. She washed, dressed and did her hair and makeup quickly, at first no reflection had taken her hours but now she was pretty on top of her regime. With one deep longing swig from one of her flasks she was out the door within half an hour. A personal best.  
Her hotel, though it was more like apartments, was almost directly on the boardwalk and as she slipped out onto the street the boardwalk was beginning to come to life. She considered, for a moment, walking to her destination, it would only take her half an hour, forty-five minutes if she dawdled but anxiousness took over and she found herself hailing a cab.

The cabbie was pleasant enough, he spoke about his day and how much the customers changed as the night got later. He told her that she didn't speak a lot and she gave him a small smile in the rear view mirror. They'd headed away from the boardwalk out into the rural parts of the town. When they pulled up Annie paid him quickly and quietly giving him a $10 tip. She was always well off with funds, her Master would never let her go without and from the state of his jacket she knew he needed it more. He'd given a big grin, jumped out and got her door for her and told her that he hoped to see her again. The path up to the house was small and wooden and Annie probably could have kicked it over even if she was human but she resisted the urge and trekked up the hill to the farmhouse. Annie stepped up to the house and pulled her leather jacket tighter around herself as the wind picked up. She banged on the door loudly with an open hand and stepped anxiously from side to side as she heard the occupants coming to answer the door. The door swung open and the light from inside pooled out and illuminated her.

"Jackson!" Annie smiled. Jackson was tall, he easily towered her and probably had a few inches over Dwayne and Paul. He was a strong man which was evident with his thick arms and the shadow of muscles under his t-shirt. His forearms were covered in sailor looking tattoos and his handsome face had stubble across his chin and cheeks. His hair hanged around his shoulders, wavy and dirty blonde and it made him look younger than he was in mid-twenties. He took in the sight of her and he gave her a massive grin.

"Annie!" He wrapped his thick arms around her waist and swung her around in a circle before dragging her into the house laughing as he did. She giggled as he put her down.  
"You were due yesterday!" He chastised lightly, putting his hands on his hips and giving her his best dad look.  
She smiled, "I got a bit lost, ended up in a fight." He shook his head and guided her to the kitchen with one large paw on her shoulder, "What am I going to do with you?"  
"Love me, cherish me, guide me through life." Annie laughed and jumped onto one of the kitchen stools as Jackson moved to get them some beers. He brought it over to her and sat across from her handing her a beer which she thanked him for.  
"Is Marie in?" Annie asked hopefully. Jackson shook his head, "She's not feeling well so she's trying to sleep through it. I'm kind of glad; she's been hanging on the boardwalk more and more."

"She's a smart girl." Annie countered.  
"She's fourteen!" Jackson practically squeaked.  
"You were younger than her when you had her." Annie pointed out and Jackson slammed his hand on the desk and Annie raised an eyebrow at him, his temper was no bother to her.  
"That's my point!" He snapped, "I was like 13 when I had her, I was an awful father I had no idea what to do, I was a child myself. I don't want that for her."

"She's smarter than you." Annie smirked, "She'll be safe."  
Jackson looked over her face before leaning forward on his elbow and pointing at her, "Have you been sending my daughter knives again?"  
She hid her sheepish grin behind her beer bottle before mumbling, "Maybe one or two."  
Five. She'd given Marie five knives over the last two years, what could she say? She was over protective. Annie herself had at least three on her; one in her boot, one in her jacket and a small penknife in her bra. David had been a bad influence on her and she felt better knowing that she had them because of the temper of some of her coven mates.

Jackson paused and took in the woman in front of him. She was an odd one, he'd give her that. He'd known her two years and couldn't imagine a better role model for his daughter. Annie was strong, intelligent and her humour was sharp as a rapier. She could drink and fight like a sailor. They'd met when he lived at his last place, he was a mechanic and had been on a late call out, he'd been in a rush to get back, not wanting to pay the babysitter more than he could afford when the car came out of nowhere. A small cold hand had scrunched the back of his jacket and yanked him backwards onto the pavement. He'd looked up at her dazed, his eyes unfocused as she quickly checked him for injuries. Then she was gone. Someone was dragging her away, his hand yanking her harshly while shouting about 'observation only'. Jackson had tried to catch up but couldn't. A few nights later she turned up at his garage, a happy coincidence, saying she'd dumped the fool she was with that night, and the two had become fast friends. More like brother and sister until he'd moved him and his daughter to Santa Carla. Marie, his daughter, loved Annie once she had realised that the young woman didn't want to take her father away from her. In fact Annie had pretended to throw up violently and the pair had bonded over making jokes about him.

Annie saw his look and smirked at him, "Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself."  
Jackson rested his head in one hand as she watched her, "Something's bothering you." Annie swigged some of her beer and looked anywhere but at him. He watched her with a concerned expression, "Tell me."

She ignored him and focused on her drink until he nudged her knee with his foot, "Teeeeell meeee." He urged as he playfully kicked her.  
She pushed his foot off, trying to look mad until she broke down and gave him a small smile. How could she voice that after these two weeks she'd never be able to see him again? That one day he and Marie would be dead and she'd still be around with her Master, or as Jackson knew him, her deadbeat boyfriend. She chewed the inside of her cheek before deciding she wouldn't really be lying to tell him about David.  
"One of my ex boyfriends lives around here, I didn't expect to see him." she mumbled focusing on playing with her beer bottle. Jackson's eyebrows shot up and Annie could sense him go into over protective mode. It was cute really, if only he knew.

He said nothing so Annie continued, "He's the biggest asshole I ever met but I've never gotten over him. I still love him."  
The words tumbled from her lips and sat in the air suffocating her. The truth hit her harder than her coven mates ever had. She still loved David, she hadn't been allowed to voice him name in the years since she's drank her Masters blood and there was always someone probing at her mind so she had pushed all thoughts of her human life down and now they were coming back up at such a violent pace that she might drown in them. She looked over at Jackson whose brows had knitted together in concern.  
"How does he feel?" The blonde asked eventually.

Annie gave a harsh laugh that hurt her ears, "It doesn't matter if we wanted to fall back into each other's arms and be happily ever my Ma-" she caught herself, "My boyfriend would never let me go."  
Jackson gave her a hard look, "Me and this ex of yours, couldn't we scare him off between us?"  
Annie shook her head and let her curls fall over the front of her shoulders, she felt her eyes well up and urged the tears away. Jackson rose and came to stand behind her, he wrapped both strong arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
"What's he got over you?" He whispered and gently rubbed her arm. Annie winced at the thought; she didn't want to think about that. She snuggled into his hug and said nothing. Jackson had expected it.

She spent a few hours with Jackson drinking and by the time she left his she was sufficiently buzzed. "Let me call you a cab." Jackson laughed as Annie struggled with her boots. The redhead shook her head, "The walk will sober me up." Jackson crossed his arms over his chest and lent against the kitchen doorway, "It's dangerous around here Annie."  
Annie laughed and straightened herself up before giving the mammoth man a tight hug, "That's never stopped me before."  
He swayed her from side to side laughing, "You call me from the hotel phone if you need anything got it?"  
She nodded enthusiastically, "I'll be over tomorrow, tell Marie to get well soon!"  
The air was cool and danced along her skin and she loved it. The sense of freedom that came with the stillness of the surrounding woods, this was the longest she'd been outside on her own in decades and she felt a little like skipping, but she didn't. As she got closer to the boardwalk a car came to a stop behind her, against her better judgement she turned to see who had disturbed her peace. The taxi was very close and Annie smiled and waved to her driver from earlier as she walked back to where he had pulled up and opened the door to talk to him.  
"Get in, get in," He gestured waving to her, "Free of charge for such a lovely lady. Santa Carla is dangerous at night."  
Annie gave him a small smile before getting in the car, the man was kind. If only he knew that, besides David and his boys, she was probably the most deadly thing in these woods.

They pulled up at the boardwalk and enough though he insisted it was on him Annie pushed the bills into his hand and wished him a good night before getting out of the car. The boardwalk was pulsating with life, nothing like in the day this was different, it was almost deadly. She dodged people quite easily, most paid no attention to her as she started her route back towards her hotel. She paused when she caught sight of a comic book store, she found it odd seeing it open at night. She stepped into the shop enjoying the cool air from the air con, it was a nice little shop, the pillars between the stands covered in missing posters. Annie didn't look at them but she wondered which David had had a hand in.

She could smell the humans before she saw them; she glanced up from where she was pretending to look at the Superman comics. They watched her curiously before one wearing a red bandana called out to her, "Shopping for a boyfriend?"  
Annie gave him a deadpan look, "Have you ever spoken to another human before?"  
The boys glanced between themselves before bandana spoke again, "That's if you are human."  
Annie felt her stomach drop, there was something dangerous about these kids but she didn't let it show, "Women are humans too boys, you just might not be used to them."  
They wondered over close to her.  
"I'm Edgar and this is Alan, we've never seen you around here before." They gave her suspicious looks.  
"Annie," She gave them a small smile, as not to spook them, "I'm here visiting friends for a couple of weeks."  
They glanced between each other, and Edgar looked her up and down and sighed, "You're basically Vampire fodder."  
Annie raised an eyebrow and went back to looking at the artwork on the comics, "Vampire?"  
"We've noticed a large amount of Vampire activity in the area," Alan explained while Edgar picked out a comic book and brought it to her.  
"Take this." He tried to pass it to her and when she refused insisted that it was free. She rolled the comic book over in her hands and tired not to laugh about. _Vampires Everywhere_.  
"Our number is on the back, call us when you need us." Alan advised. Annie smiled as she waved goodbye to them and stepped out of the shop, she tried not to laugh at their serious little faces, if only they knew.

She tucked the rolled up comic into her jacket pocket as she walked towards her hotel room, then she paused. Why go back to the hotel? Yes she'd finished seeing Jackson for the night but this was her last bout of freedom in, well, forever. She wandered slowly, letting one foot fall in front of the other and trying to balance as she contemplated the hunger in her stomach. She was deciding between the food places she'd passed when she saw the video store which caught her attention, her hotel room had a VHS player, she was sure she'd seen one. Annie's fingers curled around the door handle when she was pulled back roughly, she span and threw up her fist quickly.  
The redhead glared at Paul how had caught her with an arm around her waist and held her fist in his other hand. _Fucking sneaky Vampire._  
"What do you want?" Annie snapped. Paul's grin widened though his cigarette stayed put, he waved his hand that held her fist and spun her away from the store to where Marko stood looking amused at them.  
"Well that's not how a knight in shining armour should be greeted, don't you think Marko?" Paul teased as he let Annie go and she adjusted her jacket and pushed the comic book to make sure it stayed in her pocket even though it still hung out slightly.  
"I thought there'd been swooning and kisses." Marko chuckled and she glared at both.  
"Thank you for yesterday but goodbye." She said curtly and turned on her heel and stormed off further into the boardwalk. She knew the blonde men where following her, not because she could sense them, no they were superior predators. But everyone on the boardwalk parted as she walked and only a minute had passed until she felt an arm drop around her waist.  
"Hands off." She snapped going to pull away but Paul laughed and caught the comic book out of her pocket and snatched it, ignoring her when she tried to catch it back.  
"What's this?" He grinned at the cover, "You scared of Vampires Annie?" He teased while holding up the comic to show Marko who shook his head lightly while smiling.  
"Give it back." She held her hand out like she was talking to a child, "Those weird intense kids gave it to me."  
"The Frog brothers?" Marko asked looking amused, Annie nodded she knew better than to trust those innocent features. Annie nodded in agreement and reached for comic again but Paul rolled it up and slipped it in his jacket pocket. He leaned down to her ear as they walked, "Don't you like it when people take things that don't belong to them."  
Annie focused ahead and walked a little quicker, "What do you mean?"  
"Whatever little Red, that was decent stuff though, you better not waste it." Annie's cheeks flushed as she fingered the small bag of weed next to the knife in her pocket, she should really give it him back.  
"Little Red?" She asked and he patted her red curls distractedly, Jesus what had he already taken? Paul laughed and put a hand on her back guiding her towards the railing, she could see four bikes and Dwayne stood with a small boy. Her heart sped up, that would mean David was somewhere close.

"Look who we found." Marko called as they approached the stoic Vampire and the little boy who hid behind his long legs.  
"Evening." Annie greeted the too and Dwayne's lip twitched slightly, one of his hands came back to rest on the boys head.  
"Ah now the band is back together!" Paul called and Annie felt her stomach drop. She turned to see Paul waving at David and a thin girl with big hair trailing behind him. The crowds parted as they pair stalked towards them. David had a face like thunder and instantly the boys knew that another attempt to get Star to feed hadn't worked. Annie felt like she could blow away, how her memory had betrayed his beauty.  
"That looks like a face that's been to battle." Annie mumbled and Marko and Paul were still laughing at her comment when the pair stopped in front of them.  
"Red, you remember David, and this is his girl Star." Paul threw an arm in their direction. If she hadn't been a half Vampire Annie would be worried by the sudden drop in atmosphere. David's expression hardened, his blue eyes almost glowing. Paul seemed to flinch, a hand flying up and resting on his mess of hair, he recovered when Annie looked over at him, giving her a dazed smile. Marko and Dwayne looked between David, Star and Annie anxiously.

Annie wanted to _Scream_.

She wanted to jump at Star and claw her fucking eyes out, take her down by her hair and tell David he had another thing coming if he thought he could be with someone else. But she didn't. She swallowed harshly and set her eyes on the girl who looked down at the floor, she'd never seen anyone so crestfallen. David caught her looking at Star and his snarl turned smug. Annie felt her anger spike again, not for this innocent thin slip of a girl but at the blonde that had stolen her heart all those years ago at the town bonfire.  
"So Star how did you end up stuck with David and his Merry Men?" She asked and the girl looked up at her with a soft expression, she looked shocked at Annie's soft smile, so did David. None of the boys meals ever tried to be nice to her, they usually all out hated her from the get go. David was pissed. Couldn't Annie _feel_ the mate bond calling her to get this girl away from him? Of course she could, but Annie hadn't satisfied her thirst in thirty years, she was special. She wouldn't be horrible to this girl because she still had feelings for her asshole ex. _Who happened to be a fucking Vampire._  
Star gulped but didn't reply.  
"Okaaay." Paul drawled, before pulling the comic out of his jacket pocket, "Look at this light reading the Frog brothers gave lil Red." He held it out to David and Dwayne raised an eyebrow at its cover, those boys where going to get themselves in serious trouble one day.  
"Lil Red?" David chuckled as he took the comic from his brother.  
"I like it." Annie huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, she could feel the knife and drugs in her pocket, oh how she'd love to use both right now.  
David smirked at her as he held the comic up, "You like Vampire's too, Red?"  
"I like it when he calls it me." Annie protested pointing at Paul, who paused his shoving war with Marko to give Annie a wink. Annie continued, "And you have to admit, you'd look good after a run in with a Vampire."  
David's eyebrow raised and he took a step forward, "Oh?"  
"Yeah, I think _mauled_ is a good look for you." She smirked back at him and straightened her back and kept her arms folded.

"ooooh!" Paul jeered.  
"Not a good idea." Marko almost sang at her. Annie and David stared at each other and Annie tried to push down the blush in her cheeks. She wasn't thinking about his eyes, or how strong he looked in that jacket, she had to think about that poor girl behind him who clearly didn't want to be anywhere near the boys.

"Have you met Laddie?" David asked, smugly gesturing one gloved hand towards the mop of hair still hiding behind Dwayne. Annie broke their staring match as she crouched down slightly.  
"Hello Laddie." She gave him a small wave and the boys noted how she instantly changed when attempting to talk to the young boy. She wasn't as tense, her body language opened up and the murderous look she had when talking to Davis was replaced with a soft, easy smile.  
Laddie peeped out from behind Dwayne's leg , he took her in for a moment and with Dwayne's reassuring hand on his shoulder he stepped out and held out his hand.  
Annie crouched properly and shook his offered hand, "I'm Annie and I can't believe how polite you are hanging out with his guys."  
Laddie gave her a grin, "Do you like the roller coaster?"  
"Who doesn't?" Annie smiled.  
Laddie leaned forwards, "Star doesn't."  
Annie gave an over exaggerated gasp and looked back at Star who was watching her with interest, "Have you showed Star how fun they can be?" She looked back at Laddie.  
"I'll try that!" He looked determined and Annie gave him a grin before standing up straight. 

"Well you let me know how it goes, I have to get going but I'll see you around." Annie waved as she began to walk away.  
"Isn't it a bit early?" Dwayne's voice made her stop and she gave him a strained smile.  
"It's past my bedtime."  
"Well you heard her boys, time to go home." David said coyly.  
Laddie gave a noise of protest which made Annie stop and look at the boy, he looked so deflated.  
"Sorry Laddie, it's past our bedtime." Marko added.  
"Respect the man in the mood kid." Paul added and Annie gave him a strange look. Vampire or not how did this guy function with how much shit he seemed to be taking? Laddie gave her a let-down look.  
Annie crossed her arms again, "Are we really doing this?"  
David raised his eyebrows slightly and gave her an amused look. Annie sighed and ran her fingers through her curls, the smell caught on the wind and David felt his unnecessary breath hitch in his throat. He also felt his brother's amusement at his reaction to her scent.

She chewed her lip in that cute way she used to when she was thinking something over. Annie stepped forwards and held her hand out to Laddie who looked up at her confused.  
"Well I'm sure I have time for a few rides, especially if we need to teach Star how to enjoy them." She grinned as Laddie jumped forward and seized her hand in his tiny one but he didn't let go of Dwayne until the tall Vampire gave him the nod of approval.  
The pair started down the boardwalk, Laddie swung their arms as they headed toward the rides. Annie stopped as turned back slightly to the group following them, "You coming Star? This is for your benefit."  
Star looked awkwardly at the woman. Laddie jumped while holding onto Annie's hand with both his little ones, "Come on Star."  
David gave her a nod and Star rushed up beside her and slipped her arm into Annie's spare one so that the three of them could walk together.  
"Annie?" Laddie started quietly, Annie made a noise for him to continue, "Can I call you Red?"  
"You can call me whatever you want sweetheart." Annie gave him a big smile and squeezed his hand. Laddie gave her a big grin in return and the boys didn't miss the way that Annie looked over her shoulder to give David a smug grin. The boys walked behind them, taking in the sights of the boardwalk and the three in front of them.  
"Shouldn't she be trying to kill her?" Dwayne mumbled to David as Marko pushed Paul into a group of women dressed up for a Hen party.  
David watched the pair of women, he'd felt Annie's temper flare then disappear. David's musings where interrupted as Paul ran back to the group, "Maybe you're just not all that Davy!"

David ignored him and soon they were almost at the rollercoaster. Paul and Dwayne appeared out of nowhere taking Laddie away, who laughed loudly over Pauls shoulder as the queue moved out of the way so that those three could make their way to the front. Marko stepped forward and with a flick of his head Star followed him, again the pair going straight to the front. Annie tensed, that left her and him.  
She almost made a move to step away and flee but she felt a strong gloved hand grip her elbow and pull her back to look at him. She paused and tried to not shudder as he leaned down next to her ear.  
"It's been a while." He rasped.  
Annie gulped, "You saw me last night."  
He chuckled darkly, "You know what I mean."  
Annie took a step back, "No, what do you mean?"

David let her step back so that he could take in all of her face, her curls, her clothes and god her curves. He chewed his lip for a moment. Before leaning into her face again, to her credit she didn't step back, she couldn't if she wanted to with his hand holding her still.  
"How are you still you?" He breathed and Annie almost whimpered as she felt him almost in her mind. Tempting her to spill her secrets, _to tell him everything_.  
She stepped back and he pulled her back so that she was closer.  
"Who am I supposed to be?" She breathed. His other hand came up and tangled into her hair and yanked her forwards his lips ghosting above hers. She was hyperventilating, she was sure. God he was so close and all she wanted to do was close the gap and push her lips against his. She blinked and tried to ground herself, she pushed her head back and stepped back ignoring the discomfort until David untangled his hand from her hair.  
She was still close to him when she hissed, "I'm not sure your girl wouldn't appreciate you being in this position with a woman you've just met."  
He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her back to him, David's face in hers, "But I haven't just met you, have I Annie?"  
"No you met me last night." Annie weakly protested. One of David's gloved hands travelled up her side and to her collar bone, his finger pulled at the thin gold chain around her neck until the ring hidden under her shirt slipped out and he held it up between them.  
"Then how do both you and I know I gave you this, a _very_ long time ago?" He rasped into her ear. "No this was my mothers." She lied smoothly but it was a long shot. He'd given it her one day, out of the blue, told her he'd lifted it and she had to keep a hold of it until it was safe to sell. Even when it was safe he'd told her she may as well keep it since he'd 'forgotten' her birthday. They both knew he hadn't, he just didn't want to outright given her a present.

"You've always been a terrible liar." He mumbled.  
"Have you always hated personal boundaries?" She snapped and went to move towards the roller coaster again but he pulled her back.  
"There was a time when you'd want my hands on you every chance you'd get." He whispered against her ear and Annie couldn't supress the shiver that ran though her. David felt it and smirked, he moved to kiss her, his lips pushing down on her urgently. Annie couldn't help herself, she moaned. She wanted to tangle her hands in his hair and let him drag her away and keep her with him forever. But she steeled herself and bit down onto his lip. Hard.  
He jumped back snarling and Annie used the opening to pull away from him. David recovered quickly, immortality dampened his temper some it seemed, and he pulled a face pretending to be hurt, his mouth making a circle.

"Ohh now that wasn't nice." He mocked and took a step towards her; Annie took one back before regaining her composure.  
"Listen here you," she sneered pointing at him and David looked amused, "I don't know who you're used to dealing with but I'm not them. Keep your hands off me." He looked amused and after making a show of keeping his hands behind his back, he leaned down towards her.  
"And your face!" She was amused despite herself and pushed his chest with one hand. David raised one hand towards the ride and dramatically stepped out of the way so that Annie could slip by. The crowd parted as David walked behind her. It was like being back in Castle Rock all those years ago, everyone staying out of David's way. They got to the front of the queue where the boys and Star had been waiting.  
"Come ooon, guys!" Paul cheered as Annie and David approached the group. Laddie practically bounced as the carriage came to a stop before them.

A young squeaky voiced teen stepped forward towards them, his voice quivering as he spoke, "Errm he's –he's too small guys." He gestured weakly towards Laddie. Laddie's face fell and he looked up at Dwayne.  
"No he's not." Marko countered as he and Paul climbed into the second row of seats. Laddie looked up at Dwayne who guided him into the seats on the front row. Each row held four seats so Star and Annie sat together on the front way with Laddie and Dwayne and David slipped in behind Annie next to Marko.  
"Bu-but but he can't." The teen squeaked again.  
"Kids let's just get going." Annie told him and gestured with her hand for him to get the wheels turning. Paul and Marko chuckled behind them.  
"But-" He started again.  
This time Dwayne cut him off, "What more important, your job or your legs?"  
The teen scampered off to the controls and Marko let out a low whistle, "Ooo he went there."  
"A bit extreme." Annie mumbled.  
The safety bars locked into place as Paul let out a laugh, "Really? When you went all 'kid' on him? How old are you?"  
Annie sneered though they didn't see it, of course she called him kid, compared to her that brat was a child.  
"Clearly older than you." She snorted.  
"Paul mind your manners." David chastised sarcastically.  
"Yeah Paul back in her day, kids where seen and not heard." Marko joined in and the boys tittered.  
Annie felt her cheeks heat, "Shut the fuck up."  
"Such language from such an old woman!" Paul laughed loudly.  
"Respect your elders Paul." Dwayne smirked as the rollercoaster began to move. Laddie giggled happily. Annie huffed, tonight was going to be a lot longer than she'd planned.


	6. Chapter 6

After three goes on the coaster, Laddie began to look a little green so they took a break.  
"So what did you think Star?" Annie smiled at the young woman who looked like she was about to throw up. The boys sniggered at her.  
"Whose for food?" Paul laughed clapping his hand together, Star groaned looking sick and Annie's stomach rumbled.  
"That answers that huh." Marko grinned, "So what do we fancy?"  
"Pizza?" Laddie cheered, he held Annie and Dwayne's hands and swung their hands slightly as they walked. They all agreed on Pizza and Annie let herself be led by the boys and Laddie dragging her. It was easy to forget about her life away from Santa Carla. It was just like being back at Castle Rock, being with the most dangerous people in the town with David by her side. The truth washed over her like cold water as they entered the Pizza place and everyone turned to face them. She was only here to see Jackson and Marie before she would be forced to finish turning. She shouldn't be wasting time running around with these fools when it would change nothing for her.

Annie's steps faltered and if it hadn't been for Laddie pulling her along and Marko right beside her then she probably would have made a dash for it but as it stood she let herself be ushered into the booth. Dwayne, Laddie and herself sat on one side with Star, David, Marko and Paul on the other, Annie sat on the end of the row and Paul sat across from her, he was drumming on the table with a knife and fork while head banging, his wild hair coming up and almost catching Annie in the face.  
The boys laughed at him as a young attractive waitress arrived and Paul's eyes dragged up and down her figure, she blushed and Annie rolled her eyes. Marko caught her look and smirked at her.  
"What can I get you guys tonight?" She asked, quite chipper to say she was serving the Lost Boys. Paul looked her up and down again, slowly so that she noticed, he broke out into a big grin, "What indeed?"  
She flustered, her cheeks blazing red. David leaned his arm around Marko to give Paul a quick clip around the back of his head; he quickly moved his arm back when Paul looked around for the offending culprit.  
"Laddie only has cheese, you good to share with him?" Marko asked Annie and she nodded and gave the little boy next to her a smile when he looked up at her thankfully. Marko turned his attention to the waitress, who Paul was flirting outrageously with, "One cheese and two meat feast." He gave her a wink.  
"Please." Annie added and the boys laughed as the waitress left.  
"Back in my day people used their manners." Dwayne mocked and Laddie covered his mouth to hide his giggle. Annie caught Dwayne's eye over the top of Laddie's head and mouthed to him 'Go fuck yourself' and the boys began cackling and Laddie looked between them all trying to figure out what was so funny.

"So Annie," David started, he slipped an arm on the back of Star's seat, "What brings you to Santa Carla?"  
Annie could feel the boy's curious looks, even Star seemed interested, but worse she felt the familiar pressure of someone trying to access her mind. Annie took a moment and focused, Master had taught her how to block people out of her head, she'd gotten quite good at it but this was one against four. The boys scowled between themselves.  
 _I'm not getting anything man_ Paul drawled to the boys between his mental link but physically he was flicking bits of napkin at Laddie.  
 _Getting nowhere fast here,_ Marko agreed. They could feel Dwayne and David agreeing with them, Annie tried not to feel smug.  
"Visiting friends." Annie told them eventually.  
Paul leaned forward on his elbow, "Sounds vague girl, who you visiting?"  
"Friends, weren't you listening?" Annie asked as she sat back into her seat and raised one eyebrow daring him to ask her something else. Paul gave her an unfazed grin, David smirked and Marko's eyebrows shot up at her. Whatever this chick was to David, he'd still been quite cagey telling them anything, she definitely would give their leader a run for his money for at least a few days.

"Will you come see us?" Laddie asked looking up at her through his curtain of hair.  
Annie gave him a small smile, "While I'm here I'll come and see _you_ ," She poked his nose, and he giggled, "And Star of course."  
Star, who hadn't said a word since coming in sat between the wall and David, looking and feeling small, looked up at the redheaded woman. She took in her soft smile and her relaxed position across from Paul after taking him down a peg and Star felt herself tear up. Annie blinked when she saw the girls glazed eyes, how long had the boys been breaking her down? She heard Dwayne scoff and David removed his arm from the back of her chair.  
"For fuck sake girl." Paul murmured as the food arrived. 

Annie manoeuvred the plates so that everyone could share the pizza's they wanted and glared at David's questioning look. Old habits die hard and she had used to do little caring things like that for David and his original gang. The boys didn't seem to mind things being sorted for them though but Laddie was the only one to politely thank her.  
They ate in mostly quiet until Paul and Marko started to make each other laugh while eating and Paul ended up spitting half of his pizza out at Annie, Laddie and Dwayne. Marko laughed loudly and David smirked when Dwayne threw a slice of pizza right back into Paul's face and Annie wiped her and Laddie's face clean.  
"Do you always eat like such a pig?" Annie asked, trying not to laugh at him scraping the sauce off of his cheek.  
"Hey I've been on my best behaviour for you." Paul told her around a mouth full of food and Annie lifted up her napkin and pushed it into his open mouth, "Better." She nodded to himself. The boys laughed louder this time as Paul pulled the napkin out of his mouth dropped it onto his plate.  
"So," Paul drawled and leaned forward on the table like he wanted to whisper to her but he still spoke loudly, "What do you think of the situation?"

David's face fell, if Paul couldn't read someone's mind he could be so obvious. That wouldn't work with Annie, she wouldn't just spill her guts to him, David had taught her better than that after all.  
Annie raised an eye brow and Paul glanced his eyes sideways and inclined his head towards David and Star like he was being discreet.  
"And I would have an opinion on that would I?" Annie asked, almost amused. Of course she had an opinion, that girl was tucked under the love of her life's arm, but they didn't need to know that.  
Paul nodded and Annie leaned forwards on the table and leant on her forearms so that she was mimicking the wild blonde. She leant forward a bit more as though she was about to tell Paul a secret and whispered, "I think she can do a lot better."

Paul blinked before throwing his head back and howling a laugh right in her face, Marko and Dwayne joined in making the rest of the pizza shop turn to look at them. Laddie giggled enjoying the atmosphere and David sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he took her in.  
"Anyway," Annie started as the laughter died down, "I've got to head off." She dug into her pocket and put a few bills on the table before taking out the small bag of weed she'd taken off of Paul the previous night and threw it onto his plate. He gave it her a big grin as he passed the little bag to Marko and she gave both blondes a playful wink.

Paul jumped up and caught her and quickly Dwayne was on her other side, both of them holding one of her arms lightly, "We got all night yet, come on." Paul whined, "We got that whole bag to get through."  
Annie looked behind them to glare at David; he's clearly given them both a nudge to catch her but he was giving her a bored look. Annie gently stepped away from the pair and they let her.  
"How about me, Star and Laddie go on some more rides?" Annie proposed her question to everyone but her eyes were set straight on David.  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Do you not want us around?" He asked his face blank.  
"Yeah what're we supposed to do?" Marko jeered.  
"You could always get lost." Annie tried and Paul smirked at her. David slipped out of the booth until he was stood in front of the redhead. He leaned down into her personal space, "Have them back at the bikes in an hour." He stepped away from her and with a gesture of his head he and the boys stalked out of the pizza place. Dwayne turned as he left and gave Laddie and Star a look that clearly said to behave.  
"How did you do that?" Star whispered and Annie shrugged, she had a decent idea that David wanted to take a moment to get all his pieces back where he wanted them.

They left the pizza place with Laddie in the middle of them holding both of their hands, Anne could feel the other patrons watching them as they left and the trio got a few more interested glances as they headed back towards the boardwalk rides.  
"Why don't we play some games, we don't want you being sick do we?" Annie asked Laddie as he swung her and Star's arms. He gave her a big grin and nodded up at her and she felt her heart clench. She could never have this. This wasn't her life, what was she even doing entertaining seeing David, his guys and this adorable little boy? It would only hurt her more in the end when she had to leave them. Why taste freedom and happiness when you know it will be taken away?

Annie knew the answer, because it would be taken away is exactly why she was doing this. She was savouring her last sweet taste of joy but she knew it was foolish. She could get this fucked up little family hurt with her antics. She could get David ripped apart if Master recognised David's scent anywhere near her.  
Laddie whimpered and Annie loosened her grip on the poor boy, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Sorry." Annie stood back up quickly leading them to the games, they fell into step behind her all still holding hands, people seemed less inclined to walk into her as she approached with her glare. The redhead knew she could be intimidating sometimes, of course she did, she'd kept David on his toes back in the day and years of being trapped in the dark and stuck with coven mates who hated her and a Master who hated her out of his sight… _well_ she'd gotten a bit more intimidating to say the least.

They paused at hook-a-duck stand and Annie paid the stand holder when Laddie's eyes lit up. Three goes for five dollars, Annie knew it was money well spent when Laddie grinned and carefully held the pole in both hands and tried to guide the hooked end to the pool in the middle to hook up one of the rubber ducks. He almost got one but it dropped back off into the water.  
"Try again." Annie urged, he dropped another duck and his grip on the pole tightened. Star bit her lip and watched awkwardly, she'd didn't want Laddie to lose his temper with the game and Vamp out, that's why he hardly got to play them anymore.  
Annie leaned down behind him and held the pole just under where his hands where to help him hold it steady, the guy on the stand went to argue with her helping but Annie's cold stare cut him dead. Annie helped to guide him and together they picked up a rubber duck and pulled it back to the counter. The operator came over to them and snatched the pole from Laddie's grip but that didn't stop the boy smiling, he spat, "Pick your prize kid."  
Laddie looked up at Annie but she gestured for him to pick whatever he wanted. He gave all the cuddly toys a glance and the toy cars and lastly the fish in the little bags. Annie half wanted him to pick that just to see David's face. Coming to a decision he paused and pointed at the large brown teddy bear, it looked a bit worse for wear but when the man passed it Laddie it was about half his size.  
With the biggest grin Annie had seen him with, Laddie turned straight to her and held out the teddy bear.  
Annie blinked, "Is this for me?" She asked slowly as he kept it held out towards her. He nodded and Annie stood staring at the little boy as though trying to figure out the situation. Annie knelt down and lifted both Laddie and the bear up spinning them around before dropping Laddie back on terra firma and kept the teddy hooked under her arm.  
"Thank you Laddie, I'll keep this forever." Annie smiled, a genuine smile that took Star by surprise. She wasn't lying, with her mortal coil almost up she'd be able to keep this little, poorly sewn keepsake forever.  
"Where to next?" She asked and Laddie cheered taking off towards another game with her and Star in tow.

They were sat on a bench eating cotton candy when Star finally spoke up, they'd been on most of the games and Laddie was now the proud owner of a three small toy cars and a magnetic fishing kit, Star had a plastic pink hairbrush that would definitely not survive her hair.  
"You need to stay away from them." Star whispered and Annie was barely sure she'd heard it.  
"What's that?" Annie asked around the mouth full of pink sugar.  
"You need to stay away from the boys." Star snapped this time and Annie side eyed Laddie to make sure the kid was occupied.  
"Jealous?" Annie teased, she knew what Star was getting at, of course she did but she couldn't let on.  
"You don't understand!" Star protested, "they're dangerous and if you make them interested in you then you'll get yourself killed _or worse_."  
Annie raised an eyebrow and hoped her act was believable, "What's worse than killed?"  
Star looked on the verge of aggravated tears and she caught Annie's hands in her own, "Trust me you don't want to know. You have to believe me, don't trust them. You don't know what they're capable of."  
"Okay." Annie breathed eventually and Star seemed to relax a little, "I'm leaving in two weeks, until then I'll keep my head low but I will be checking up on Laddie and you if they're as dangerous as you say they are."  
"No you can't –" Star began to protest but Annie quickly cut her off.  
"Star this is my final word on the matter, I'll avoid them but not you two." Annie stated calmly and she felt Star begin to ease at the redheads words, she finished, "Speaking of which we better get you two back, I'm sure we don't want them to come looking for us."

The trio walked lazily back to where Annie had first met the group earlier that night. Star tensed at the sight of a group of five surf Nazi's just in front of them  
"Little lost girl!" One of them called, his hair was bright orange and him and all of his friends where all fairly well built.  
Annie stepped around Laddie and Star so that she was stood closest to the guys, her protective instincts kicking in, "Friends of yours?" She asked Star who shook her head.  
"Little lost boy! Little Lost girl! Who's your friend?" They jeered as they stood in front of the trio.  
"Excuse me." Annie gave them a small smile. One of the guys stood close to her, his whole body almost pressed against her side, she could feel him breathing into her hair. But she didn't look away from the guy in front of her, he was the top dog, why deal with anyone below?  
"What the rush?" Top-Dog asked her.

Annie gave him a small smile, all she wanted to do was punch the guy by her side in the face but she could see Laddie and Star moving closer to her as the guys almost herded them towards a side street, this was not going well.  
"Our friends our waiting on us."  
"The Lost Boys?" Top-dog snickered, "you'd have much more fun with us babe."  
Almost as if that was permission the guy at her side plunged his hand into her hair pulling back until her lip curled into a snarl and she dropped the teddy that Laddie had given her. Laddie jumped out of Star's arms and tried to push the man off of her screaming at him.

It went downhill from there.

Annie was thrown into the alleyway, Star pushed in soon after and one of the goon's held Laddie who was kicking and shouting against his captor. Star whimpered, and Annie whipped her head around thankful that her half-Vampire eyes were more adjusted to the dark than the humans surrounding them. Two stood behind her and Star, one to her right side holding Laddie and another two at the mouth of the alley, keeping them trapped. She wouldn't be able to beat these guys on her own and them having both Laddie and Star as leverage only made things worse.  
"Star," Annie whispered and she felt the girl grab her hand, "I'm going to do something very stupid, once I do, _run_. Go get David, hell get anybody because I can't think of a way to get you and Laddie out of this alley."  
Star shook her head, "No they'll hurt-"  
Again that night Star was cut off. Annie rose and steadily walked to the guys at the front of the alleyway, it was Top-Dog and the one who had sniffed her hair.

"Where you tryna go?" Top-dog asked and Annie did her best to make herself seem small.  
"I know what's going to happen," She whispered and ignored their smug faces, "I just – I haven't before and I'd rather enjoy it than not." Annie stepped up to Top-Dog and acting as meek as she dare, leaned up and pushed her lips to his, taking the edge of his jacket and pulled him backwards until her back hit the alley wall.

Annie wanted to be sick. The guy pushed himself against her kissing her harshly. This wasn't anything like David's kiss that made her heart flutter or her Master's whose kiss, by all accounts, left her feeling safe because he clearly loved her deeply. No this sickened her but it worked. With him pushing her up against the wall there was a gap at the end of the alley and Star darted towards it, hitting the other goon with the plastic hairbrush as he tried to reach for her.  
Star could hear her heartbeat in her ears and the thundering behind her down the boardwalk, she dared a glance back and her heart dropped, two of the men were right on her tail. Her feet ached as they slapped along the boardwalk but then she saw them. Paul came into view first, he was trying to walk along the railing near the bikes while Marko and Dwayne pelted him with pebbles. David sat back on his bike amused at his brothers being idiots.  
"David!" It came out more like a screech than she'd meant it too but all four boys snapped to look at her and her followers, it even made Paul fall very ungracefully from his rail. He fell onto the floor and shook his mess of blonde hair, "What you been up to now?" 

Star skidded behind David, something which set the boys on edge since she couldn't stand to be near him since she'd drank the blood, "Annie and Laddie they're down there still, we need to help." She rushed it all out.  
The guys following came to a stop close to the boys, too close to get away and Dwayne caught one by the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled him down to the floor, slamming him down with Dwayne's knee in his chest as he landed. He coughed and Dwayne could see tears spring up into his captive's eyes. The other turned and sprinted in the other direction, the boys let him go, he couldn't hide from them forever.  
"Stay." Dwayne snarled down at his pinned victim before the boys took off after Star back down the boardwalk. Their minds bashed together, they could smell blood, half vampire blood and they'd gathered too much of an audience to fly or run faster than a human. Not that it stopped Paul or Dwayne, using their long legs as an excuse they skidded to the end of the Alley before Star had even stopped. Laddie was stood looking into the alley, his hair was a mess and his cheeks and eyes were puffing and red. He held the teddy he'd gotten Annie in his arms since he'd picked the forgotten toy back up and he gripped its fur until his knuckles turned white.  
Paul swooped him up and passed him to Star and his face was buried in her mess of hair as she tried to stop him sobbing. The boys stopped trying to taking in the sight. They didn't know how to process it.

 _Something's not right about this,_ Dwayne warned them and Marko mumbled about that being obvious.

With their vision they could see clear as day the three slumped figures, that made five people for them to go after once they'd finished here, the one who'd ran and the one to scared to pick himself up off of the boardwalk. Annie was stood with her side to them, she had both hands planted firmly on the wall and she swung her leg back and kicked one of the men, he had a mess of orange hair, in the ribs.  
"You. Stay. Away. From. Them." She punctuated each word with a kick and when the man shouted in pain the boys smelt the blood he was coughing up. Annie crouched down and gripped his face, her nails digging into his face, "Am I understood?"  
He made no response, his eyes rolling around in his head, so Annie pushed his head back down into the pavement, trying not to smirk when she heard the thud. She stood and turned to face the boys. Her chest was heaving; her blue eyes looked wild with adrenaline and the thrill of the fight. Her lip was busted and swollen and the blood from it trailed down her neck weakly under it settled where her shirt had be torn from the collar down to under her arm. On the same side a dark sticky patch of blood on her hip caught the boy's noses and when Marko helped her out of the Alley with a hand on her shoulder, David went straight to her.

He caught her chin and looked over the damage just like he'd done after fights with her father. God her blood smelt good. She wasn't looking at him though, she watched Laddie peak out from under Star's hair at Dwayne who quickly checked the pair over for injuries. They were part of the Lost Boys, even if they hadn't wanted them at first, and that meant no one was allowed to hurt them.  
"You okay Laddie?" Annie asked softly and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his mop of hair nod, yes he was okay.  
"What happened?" David's voice cut through her and she narrowed her eyes him.  
"Well these guys seemed to know you, and Laddie and Star. They weren't very friendly." Annie growled and him, he still held her chin and he smudged the blood on her chin with a gloved thumb.

"We should get you checked out." Star mumbled. Laddie had let himself be put down but he stayed close to Marko so she was free to come to Annie's side and she crouched down and gently pulled the redhead's shirt away from the bleeding wound on her hip. The movement against tender skin made Annie jump forward so that she almost head-butted David but her caught her arms at the last second.  
"How about some warning next time?!" Annie hissed the threat as she pulled her arms back from David and stepped away from Star's probing fingers so she could assess the damage herself. The slash covered her hip, it was long and thin and not that deep at all, and Annie doubted if she was entirely human if she'd even need snitches. Sure she'd seen the knife and she was sure she'd sidestepped it but trying to keep an eye on Laddie must have dampened her reactions.  
"Well shit." She mumbled to herself, gently pressing the skin around the slash, she hissed in a breath and looked up at her little audience before mumbling, "I have to go."

"Lil Red you're a mess, your coming home with us." Paul nodded, having seemingly decided and agreed with himself in one utterance.  
Annie shook her head, her hair was a mess from the encounter and it fell around her face in awkward angles as she dropped her shirt back down, "No I have to go now." Annie let her jacket fall back gently over the cut.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" David asked quietly as she had tried to quickly move away.  
Annie furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment, "I'm sure Laddie can keep my teddy safe for a night or two before I see him again."

Laddie nodded looking determined and Dwayne and Marko smirked when they read the little boys thoughts to hear he'd decided to keep it away from Paul at all costs. The blonde in question pouted and David gave her a mocking shake of the head, "No."

"Then what?" Annie snapped and David raised his eyebrows before glancing down the Alley way where Top-Dog lay slumped along the wall still. Her knife stuck of his thigh and it bled heavily down his leg.

 _Shit._

David had taught her that damn trick back in Castle Rock, I some creep gets the jump on you then you stab them in the thigh and _twist_. Minimum effort, high bleed out rate and enough time to get away. It was possibly the most useful thing he'd ever taught her.

David stepped by her and into the alley, with one foot on the guy's chest he leaned down and yanked the blade out. He stalked back over to them and held it up in front of her but moved it out of her reach when she went for it.  
"You can come and get this," He smirked, getting into her face, "When you come see us again."  
Annie snarled at him and turning on her heel she stormed off faster than expected with her hip injury. The boardwalk was getting quiet now and he ran his tongue up the blade taking off the blood as he watched her walk away.  
"Marko make sure she gets back okay." He instructed and the blonde was off on her heels. Star was glaring at him away and he could faintly hear her mind questioning his heartlessness. He almost laughed, this stomach was torn up with worry for his mate and the rest of his pack knew that. But letting Annie know it now, at such a crucial stage in trying to figure out how she could be here, wouldn't help any of them.

"Three against one man, she must be good." Paul let out a low whistle and was smoking on their way back to the bikes.  
"That still leaves two." Dwayne's voice cut through and the other boys could feel his bloodlust prickle on the back of their necks.  
"It's too late tonight." David told him, his word final as he climbed back on his bike, he'd given Paul a pointed look to take Star so he could ride alone. Feeling Dwayne's anger at his decision, David gave him a dark chuckle and slapped his brother on the shoulder, "Tomorrow we can savour the moment."  
Dwayne smirked, David may be a bastard but it worked for the group.


End file.
